One Piece: El camino del Marine
by JJun
Summary: Es un What If..? sobre un el hermano de Luffy que decide ser marine. Este hermano es mi OC. Cambiaré algunas cosas, por ejemplo la muerte de Sabo. Me gustaria que me enviarais vuestros OC. Gracias y disfrutad de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El inicio del camino del marine**

**Isla de Dawn- Montañas Corvo**

Tres niños se encontraban peleando fuera de la casa mientras el más pequeño de ellos los miraba desde la puerta, acompañado de Dadan, quien estaba a cargo de ellos por orden de Garp, un vicealmirante considerado un héroe por mandar a la cárcel a "Kinjishi" Shiki y el eterno rival de Gol D. Roger, el rey de los piratas.

Los tres niños mayores se pasaban horas peleándose entre ellos y cazando, mientras que el pequeño tenia una apariencia frágil y odiaba la violencia, cosa por lo que su abuelo Garp había decidido no entrenarlo como a su hermano Luffy, a Sabo y a Ace.

Ace era un niño moreno con pecas, con mirada durada. Tenia 10 años y era el líder del grupo y el más fuerte de los tres. Tenía 10 años.

Sabo tenia un diente roto y llevaba un sombrero negro de copa grande, con un par de gafas a su alrededor, encima de su pelo rubio. Al igual que Ace, tenia 10 años.

Luffy era un niño de pelo corto con una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo. Siempre llevaba el sombrero de paja que le regaló "Akagami" Shanks, un pirata al cual idolatra. Él comió una Akuma no Mi, la Gomu Gomu no Mi. Su edad era de 7 años.

Raine tenia la piel pálida y el pelo negro, el cual le llegaba hasta el final del cuello. Era muy bajito a pesar de tener 6 años.

Realmente los cuatro niños eran hermanos pero no de sangre. Ellos hicieron un pacto de hermanos, aunque Luffy y el si que eran hermanos de sangre. Su madre murió en el parto del pequeño Raine y pasaron a estar cargo de su abuelo Garp. Su padre se había ido poco tiempo después del nacimiento de Raine.

"Chicos, es hora de limpiar la casa" les gritó Dadan a los niños que estaban peleando mientras se levantaba.

"Hay que huir" le avisó Ace a los otros dos mientras estos asentían.

Los niños se fueron corriendo dejando atrás al pequeño Raine con la limpieza de la casa.

"Han vuelto a huir" dijo Dadan con un gruñido.

"Tranquila, ya te ayudare yo. No tengo nada que hacer" la tranquilizó Raine.

"Siempre te toca a ti, Raine. Tendrían que aprender de tí" le reprendió Dadan. Este le devolvió una sonrisa.

Dadan era una mujer bastante alta y de sobrepeso con el pelo largo, rizado y una cara grande, masculina y de pocos amigos. Siempre llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca. Era una persona muy ruda pero realmente tenia buen fondo.

"¡Té importaría ayudar a a limpiar el cuarto de tesoros a Dogra y Magra?" le preguntó a Dadan.

Al ser el más débil de los niños siempre se quedaba con los bandidos para ayudarlos, en lugar de pelear o cazar como sus hermanos, algo que realmente se le daba bien.

Ayudando en la limpieza, se encontró con un cofre con un candado extraño. Era un cofre de madera sumamente decorado con un candado sin hueco para la llave, en su lugar, había un extraño puzzle.

"Ese es un cofre que nunca hemos llegado a abrir" dijo Dogra.

"Hemos usado cualquier método para abrir el cofre pero ninguno con exito" afirmó Magra.

"Ya veo" dijo Raine mirando el cofre.

En ese momento apareció Dadan para supervisar la limpieza.

"Es ese maldito cofre. Ese que no se abre" dijo Dadan con rabia. "Me pregunto que tesoro habrá dentro de ese cofre".

"Joyas" dijó Magra.

"Dinero" respondió Dogra.

"Dadan, quiero me gustaría intentar abrir ese cofre. Aunque si lo logró me quedaré con su contenido" le ofreció Raine a Dadan.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron a la vez los dos bandidos mientras su jefa se lo pensaba.

"Muy bien. Nunca hemos conseguido abrirlo, así que tampoco podemos decir que el contenido sea nuestro" respondió Dadan dando el cofre a Raine.

Raine miró con detenimiento el candado. Parecía un puzzle de ordenar las fichas. Las piezas estaban dispersas y había un recuadro sin pieza. Intento mover las piezas y por los dibujos le recordó los dibujos de un remolino.

"Creo que ya se como resolverlo" sonrió Raine mirando a Dadan.

"¿¡Queeeeeee!" gritaron los tres bandidos a la vez.

"Siempre se me han dado bien los juegos y los puzzles" dijó Raine. "¿Seguimos con el trato?"

"Si, un trato de bandidos siempre se ha de cumplir, sea cuales sea las circunstancias" le afirmó Dadan mientras sus lacayos la aplaudían después de su discurso.

"Vale, allá voy" dijo Raine.

Los dedos de Raine se movían rápidamente mientras hacia movimientos precisos. Al poco rato sonó un _click_, y abrió el cofre. Dentro había una extraña fruta parecida a un coco de color verde y con unos extraños remolinos.

"Asombroso, es una Akuma no Mi, y es para mi" dijo Raine saltando de alegría.

"¿Una Akuma no Mi?" dijo Magra.

"Las legendarias frutas prohibidas" dijo Dogra

"Es parecida a la que Luffy se comió. Me la voy a comer ahora mismo. Así seré fuerte como el" dijo el niño que no cabía en su gozo después de tener una Akuma no Mi.

"Espera" le intentó quitar la frutó pero fue demasiado tarde, este ya la había probado.

"Es asquerosa" dijo despues del haberse comido la mitad.

"No lo hemos podido parar" se preocupó Dogra.

"Como se enteré Garp..." se lamentaba Magra.

"Nadie se lo va a decir a Garp" advirtió Dadan,

"¿Decirme que Dadan?" se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! Garp, ¿que haces aquí?" se asustó Dadan.

"He venido a ver a los niños" respondió este.

Garp era un hombre alto y musculoso. Tenia el pelo blanco, al igual que su barba. Un arrugas marcadas por su edad, también tenia una cicatriz al lado del ojo izquierdo.

"Abuelo" le saltó encima Raine con una sonrisa.

"Hola, mi pequeño Raine. ¿ Como va todo?" dijo abrazando a su pequeño nieto.

"Muy bien. He comido..."empezó a decir pero su boca fue tapada por los bandidos.

"No puedes decirle nada a tu abuelo" le susurró en el oído. "Puede ser algo aterrador"

"¿Bueno donde están mis otros tres nietos?" le preguntó a Dadan.

"Han huido de la limpieza, no creo que tarden" le respondió esta con miedo.

"Bwa Ha ha ha ha. Que niños tan divertidos." se rió Garp.

"En cambió Raine siempre se queda ayudando y evita cualquier pelea. Es un buen chico" dijo Dadan haciendo que el niño se sonrojara.

En ese momento volvieron los tres niños y, al ver al abuelo Garp, le intentaron atacar con las tuberías que llevaban como arma, pero fue inútil, el abuelo los noqueo de un solo golpe con su famoso "**Puño de Amor**".

Durante la cena, Ace, Sabo y Luffy empezaron una discusión con Garp sobre su futuro.

"Vais a ser marines, como yo" les obligó Garp a los niños.

"No, yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas" le gritó Luffy a su abuelo, lo que hizo que Garp le pegará un puñetazo.

"Ese maldito "Akagami", te llenó la cabeza de pájaros" se lamentó el abuelo.

"Shanks me salvó" le gritó desafiante Luffy, cosa que hizo que Garp le diera otro puñetazo.

"Si quiere ser pirata, dejalo viejo" defendió Ace a Luffy.

"Eso, eso" afirmó Sabo.

"Seréis desagradecidos. Si vuestro abuelo dice que seáis marines, vais a ser marines." afirmó Garp, lo que hizo que los niños empezarán a pelearse otra vez con el vicealmirante. Aunque otra vez, quedaron brutalmente derrotados.

"Abuelo, te gustaría jugar conmigo al ajedrez" le preguntó Raine a su abuelo.

"Si, ahora mismo voy" dijo preparándose. "Espero que no me ganes como siempre".

"Abuelo, Luffy, Ace y Sabo, tienen claro su futuro pero creo que quiero hacer algo que te sorprenda" le empezó a decir Raine con cierto tono apagado mientras jugaban.

"¿A que te refieres?" le preguntó preocupado su abuelo.

"Luffy, Ace y Sabo van a ser piratas, a pesar de que tu te opongas" le aclaró su nieto más pequeño a lo que su abuelo no puso buena cara. " Yo creo que mi futuro no es quedarme aquí con Dadan o ser pirata..."

"¿Te refieres a …?" le empezó a preguntar Garp.

"Yo quiero ser marine, como tú. Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. Así que te pido que lleves contigo para ser marine" comentó Raine a su abuelo lo que dejó a su abuelo en estado de shock.

"¿Que quieres ser marine?, no te he entrenado como Luffy o Ace, no tienes capacidades de lucha" le objetó Garp.

"Jaque mate otra vez" dijo Raine acabando la partida de ajedrez. " Además tengo una noticia que no creo que te haga mucha gracia"

"¿Más sorpresas?" le preguntó irritado su abuelo.

"He comido una Akuma no Mi" dijo serio Raine.

"¡¿Queeeeeeee?" dijo fuera de sus casillas Garp. "Dadan, ven aquí ahora mismo"

"Si" dijo temerosa

"¿Raine ha comido una Akuma no Mi?" preguntó enfadado Garp

"Intente evitarlo pero no lo logré" le respondió Dadan con un chichón en la cabeza después del de Garp.

"Entiendo. De acuerdo te llevaré a la base central pero yo no te entrenaré. Hay una persona más indicada para eso, vistas tus habilidades en el ajedrez. Creo que puede ser un gran marine, ademas de estratega." le dijo a su nieto. "Pero preparate para marcharte de esta isla"

"Entiendo" asintió su nieto.

**Villa Fuusha**

Al cabo de dos días.

"¿Así que Garp se va?" dijo Woop Slap, alcalde de la villa.

"Así es, ademas se lleva a uno de sus nietos con el" afirmo Makino, la encargada del bar de la villa.

"Por fin su sueño de que sus nietos sean marines se ha cumplido" dijo el alcalde alegrándose por Garp.

Al rato aparecieron la Familia Dadan, acompañada por Garp y los niños.

"Preparate para despedirte Raine" le dijo al nieto más pequeño. Algo que todos a todos que no entendían la situación les sorprendió.

"Garp, ¿que significa esto?" se acercó Woop a Garp con un aire de desconcierto.

"Que Raine me acompaña a Marineford. Ha decidido ser marine y va a empezar su entrenamiento" le respondió este.

"¿Raine?, pero si es el más débil de los niños" dijo Makino preocupada por Raine.

"Ha comido una Akuma no Mi, además es su propia decisión. Yo no he intervenido en nada." haciendo que todos los que no sabian ese secreto se sorprendieran.

"Así que Raine también ha comido una Akuma no Mi. Que divertido. Shishishi" dijo Luffy contento.

"Cuidate mucho, hermanito pequeño" le abrazó Ace sin que este se lo esperara.

"Seras un gran marine" le dio una palmada en la espalda Sabo.

"Iros ya, no quiero volver a verte" dijo Dadan aguantando las lagrimas.

Raine se dirigió hacia Dadan y le dio un abrazó, algo que sorprendió a los habitantes de Villa Fuusha, que tenían una mala opinión de Dadan, un acto que ella le devolvió.

"Vete ya" le gritó esta.

"Te echare de menos Dadan" mientras la abrazaba.

"Raine, vamos" le dijo Garp a Raine mientras subía al barco.

"Si, ya voy" le dijo a su abuelo. "Adiós a todos" dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. Y subió al barco.

Pudo ver como Dadan lo despedía con la mano llorando como una loca, junto con toda la familia Dadan y sus hermanos.

"Volveré" afirmó Raine.

Así es como empieza la aventura de Monkey D. Raine, con el objetivo de ser un gran marine.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor enviadme vuestros OC, para que los pueda añadir. Os dejo una ficha para marine y otra para pirata. Enviádmelo por review o PM. Gracias.**

**Marines**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Genero:**

**Rango**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Biografiá:**

**Akuma no Mi/Armas: Si queréis podéis añadir vuestros propios movimientos**

**Piratas:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Genero:**

**Banda Pirata**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Biografiá:**

**Akuma no Mi/Armas: Si queréis podéis añadir vuestros propios movimientos.**

**Gracias. Me gustaría que algún OC de marines aparezca de niño como amigo de entrenamiento de Raine, como en el caso de Coby y Helmeppo. En edad poner su edad y 10 años menos.**

**Espero vuestros reviews y Ocs.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El despertar de la Akuma no

**One Piece no me pertenece a mi. One piece es obra de Eichiro Oda, en mi opinión, uno de los mejores mangaka de los últimos tiempos.**

**Capítulo 2: El despertar de la Akuma no Mi**

El barco de Garp se dirigía hacia Marineford sin ninguna demora. Raine nunca se había subido a un barco y le estaba gustando, el único problema que tenia actualmente era su imposibilidad a nadar, lo que hizo que cogiera cierto respeto hacia el agua.

Raine fue bien acogido entre los marines a las ordenes de su abuelo, aunque los pobres eran bastante malos al ajedrez o probablemente se dejaran por ser el nieto del vicealmirante, cosa que no le gustaba.

Garp le empezó a mostrar todo el barco para que empezara a acostumbrarse, le enseño las partes de un barco y para que servia cualquier utensilio.

Al cabo de dos días de navegar, se encontraron con los restos de un naufragio. Raine salió a ver los restos de lo que parecía que había sido una batalla.

"Vicealmirante, ¿que hacemos?" le pregunto el capitán Bogart, segundo al mando en el barco.

"Tenemos que mirar si hay supervivientes. Avisa a los vigiás y que observen cualquier movimiento" ordeno Garp.

"Si, señor" aceptó Bogart.

"Vicealmirante, Capitán. Estamos siendo rodeados por barcos piratas" avisó el vigiá mientras miraba por el catalejo.

"¿Que? Preparad el contraataque, traedme las balas de cañón" ordeno Garp arremangándose. "Raine entra dentro de la zona donde mejor puedas esconderte. Por la cantidad de barcos, van a intentar abordarnos".

"Vale, abuelo" le dijo marchándose a la armería.

Raine se escondió detrás de unos barriles, cuando empezó a escuchar gritos y disparos. Al momento, vio como el cadáver de un marine abría la puerta de golpe, un pirata entró armado con un sable.

El pirata era de piel morena, tenia el pelo grasiento y negro, una nariz ganchuda, ojos negros amenazantes y una figura bastante delgada y curvada, la cual recordaba a cierta manera a un lagarto. Empezó a cortar los barriles de provisiones y detrás de uno encontró a Raine.

"Anda, que tenemos aquí, una pequeña cucaracha entre los barriles" dijo el pirata entre dientes.

"¿Que me vas a hacer?" le preguntó Raine.

"Matarte" le dijo el pirata y le cogió por el cuello.

"Suéltame" Raine le gritaba y le arreó una patada en la rodilla que le hizo que le soltara.

"Un niño con agallas pero no van a servir para nada" le decía mientras se acercaba a el.

Raine cogió una daga que encontró en un armario para utilizarla como defensa pero no sirvió de nada, el sable del pirata se la arrancó de las manos y le hizo un corte como si nada fuera. Levanto su sable para matar a Raine.

"Voy a morir" pensó Raine mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus manos.

En ese momento la daga, que estaba en el suelo, salió volando y penetró en el pecho del pirata matándolo en el acto. Raine se quito las manos de la cabeza, para mirar el cuerpo del pirata y verificar si estaba muerto. Al asegurarse que estaba muerto, Raine le intento quitar la espada pero no tenia suficiente fuerza para levantarla.

"Ahora que hago yo. No puedo salir al campo de batalla. Solo seria un estorbo" Raine empezó a pensar. "¿Como ha podido esa daga llegar hasta el pecho de ese pirata? So lo me he cubierto la cabeza con las manos"

Raine movió las manos de forma que la espada empezó a flotar en el aire. Movió las manos a la derecha y la espada dio un mandoble a la derecha.

"La espada esta volando. El fantasma del pirata me quiere matar" mientras corría por la armería.

Mientras huía de la espadas se choco contra un cañón cercano, lo que hizo que se cayera, Raine se apoyó en el cañón para levantarse. Movió su brazo para mirar el estado del corte, por suerte solo era un arañazo, entonces el cañón se empezó a mover solo. Este chocó contra la pared causando un gran ruido. Bogart apareció para descubrir ese ruido.

"Raine, ¿que era ese ruido?. Evita hacer ruidos para poder esconderte" le advirtió Bogart.

"Capitán, el cañón se ha movido solo, no lo he tocado" intento explicarse Raine.

"Explicame que ha pasado aquí" le dijo Bogart mirando el cadáver en el suelo con la daga en el pecho.

Raine le explico la situación y le mostró el corte en el brazo. Bogart uso su pañuelo para vendar la herida.

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó el capitán.

"No. ¿El abuelo esta bien?" le preguntó el niño preocupado.

"Si. Tu abuelo todavía lucha contra los piratas, hemos tenido algunas bajas y aun vienen piratas a atacarnos. Coge esta daga y usala en caso de extrema necesidad" le dio la daga que estaba en el cadáver del pirata.

Un pirata se coloco silenciosamente detrás de Bogart. Raine rápido de reflejos, tiro la daga y movió las manos para incrustar la daga en la cabeza del pirata.

"Raine, ¿que has hecho?" le preguntó Bogart sorprendido.

"No lo se " intentó explicar el niño al capitán.

"Raine, tu has comido una Akuma no Mi, ¿es así?" le preguntó Bogart.

"Si" le respondió sin entender la pregunta.

"Creo que has despertado su poder" le afirmó Bogart.

"¿Mi poder?" le preguntó el niño.

"A veces, el poder de una Akuma no Mi despierta en una situación de peligro" le explicó el marine al niño.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que puedo luchar ya?" le preguntó el niño con emoción.

"No, pero vamos a probar una cosa. Coge la daga, tira la daga y señala aquel barril." le dijo Bogart al niño.

El niño realizó lo que dijo el marine. Cogió la daga, la tiró y señalo el barril. Para su sorpresa, la daga se clavó en el barril.

"Sorprendente. Ya se cual es mi poder, es controlar cualquier cosa" dijo el niño saltando de emoción.

"Prueba a tocarme a mí" el niño le toco. Movió las manos pero no sucedió nada. " Ahora prueba de tocar el cadáver"

Raine toco el cadáver, aunque a su disgusto, y movió las manos y el cadáver se empezó a mover.

"Raine, tu poder es manipular los objetos y los seres inertes, sin voluntad" le dijo Bogart.

"¿Entonces puedo ir a luchar fuera? le preguntó Raine esperando una respuesta que le gustara.

"No, debes quedarte aquí, es demasiado peligroso para un niño" le ordenó Bogart. " voy a volver fuera. Quedate aquí escondido, solo usa los poderes en caso de extrema necesidad. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" dijo Raine desanimado. El ya podía pelear contra los piratas había matado a dos, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

Raine decidió desobedecer a Bogart y salir a la cubierta a ayudar en la batalla. Pensó en la forma más eficaz de pasar desapercibido, como era bajito aprovecharía e iría agachado o podría intentar mover el cadáver para ponerse detrás. Se decantó por ir agachado por que prefería no tocar más cadáveres por el momento.

Cuando salió a cubierta vio varios cuerpos sin vida de piratas y marines. Evitó gritar para no ser descubierto y se dirigió hacia las balas de cañón. Pensó en utilizar las balas de cañón para derribar los barcos piratas. Como idea sonaba bien pero lo difícil seria ponerla en marcha.

Cuando llego a las balas de cañón toco una y cuando empezó a practicar con ella, un pirata se acerco por detrás del niño para atacarle, y sin darse cuenta Raine hizo un gesto con las manos e incrusto la bola en la cara del pirata, a quien dejó sin dientes. Toco al pirata inconsciente pero no lo pudo mover, ya que solo podría controlar a objetos sin vida y el pirata desdentado estaba todavía vivo.

Puso en marcha su plan, y toco las balas de cañón que para, la sorpresa de todos empezaron a moverse en el aire.

"¿Que hacen las balas volando?" dijo un marine sorprendido.

"Parece ser que las controla ese niño" dijo un pirata mientras se acercaba para atacarle.

"¿Raine? ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que te pusieras a cubierto" le grito Garp a su nieto.

"He venido a ayudarte, voy a hundir esos barcos" le dijo Raine a su abuelo. " He descubierto el poder de mi Akuma no Mi"

"¿El poder de tu Akuma no Mi?" le preguntó Garp mientras noqueaba a tres piratas a la vez.

"Si, ahora veras " cerró Raine su puño señalando hacia los barcos. Las balas de cañón salieron disparadas hacia los barcos.

En los barcos empezaron a verse explosiones por las balas de cañón que habían impactado en ellos.

"Buena puntería" felicitó a su nieto mientras evita que ningún pirata llegara a el.

Un pirata aparecía del mar dispuesto a atacarle pero Raine saco la daga y señalo al pirata. La daga salió volando de su mano y desarmó al pirata. Bogard apareció y le remató usando su katana.

Los piratas asustados por el inicio del hundimiento de sus barcos debido a las explosiones de las balas de cañón empezaron a huir, tirándose al mar.

"Abuelo, ¿ no deberíamos evitar que huyeran?" le preguntó el niño.

La respuesta llegó pero Raine no se esperaría aquella respuesta. Garp le pegó un puñetazo a su nieto, el cual salió disparado hacia la puerta de la armería.

"Abuelo, ¿por que me pegas?" dijo el niño entre lagrimas. " Es la primera vez que lo haces"

"Idiota, ¿que hubiera sucedido si te hubieran matado? ¿ Que querías convertirte en un héroe?" le gritó enfadado Garp.

"Yo solo quería ayudar" gritó el niño entre lagrimas. " He visto cadáveres y tenia miedo de que a ti te pasará lo mismo. He matado a dos piratas en la armería. He pasado mucho miedo"

"Para un niño, esto es terrible. Pero debes entender la situación, no has empezado el entrenamiento para ser marine y ya has vivido una batalla. Así que relajate, lo has hecho muy bien" le dio un abrazo su abuelo para confortar a su nieto quien no paraba de llorar. "Por cierto, ¿que te ha pasado en el brazo?"

"Un pirata me atacó y me hizo un corte en el brazo." le dijo Raine enseñando el corte.

"¿Que sucedió con ese pirata?" le preguntó Garp.

"Esta muerto vicealmirante" entró en la conversación Bogart. " Dejé que le explique lo que sucedió en la armería".

Bogart le explicó lo sucedido en la armería con todo tipo de detalles. Desde la espada del fantasma hasta el descubrimiento de su poder. Durante la conversación, Raine ayudaba a limpiar el barco a los marines, la limpieza se le daba realmente bien a Raine, ya que siempre ayudaba a Dadan.

"Así que sucedió esto" dijo Garp..

"Así es vicealmirante" le afirmó Bogart.

"Así que la Akuma no Mi que comiste resulto la Konto Konto no Mi, la fruta que contiene el poder de controlar aquello que toca"comentó Garp

"Eso parece" Bogart afirmó la teoría de Garp. " Lo único que no puede controlar son seres con vida, una vez mueren, Raine puede controlarlos pero mientras mantengan la vida no puede."

"Entiendo. Raine, ven aquí. Por favor" le grito a su nieto.

"Si abuelo" se acerco este.

"Muéstrame tu poder, coge la daga y toca esta espada" le mostró una espada. El niño realizó lo que le pidió su abuelo. " Ahora apunta a ese barril"

" De acuerdo" dijo Raine.

Raine se concentró y la daga y la espada empezaron a flotar a su alrededor. Raine señalo el barril y ambas armas salieron disparadas hacia el barril.

"Impresionante. Toma estos guantes y prueba de hacer el mismo ejercicio" le entrego a Garp a Raine unos guantes. Raine tocó ambas armas pero no reaccionaban.

"Abuelo, no funciona" le dijo Raine molesto.

"Tu poder solo funciona cuando las tocas con tus propias manos, si llevas guantes no funcionara.

"Entiendo" dijo Raine pensativo.

"Tu poder me recuerda vagamente a alguien a quien me enfrente hace muchísimo tiempo. No es el mismo poder pero es parecido"

"Mi poder es débil. No se controlarlo bien" se quejó Raine. " Luffy es de goma pero ya sabe como controlarlo, le cuesta todavía un poco pero al menos sabe defenderse con él, yo todavía no puedo hacer muchas cosas"

" En realidad, tu poder es perfecto es perfecto para ti" le animó Garp.

"¿A que te refieres?" le preguntó Raine sin entender.

"Lo único que tendrás que pensar como utilizarlo. Tu poder se centrara básicamente en lo que haya a tu alrededor, lo cual tendrás que aprovechar" le empezó a explicar Garp a Raine.

"¿Entonces es como la visión del campo en el ajedrez?" intentó entender Raine.

"Así es, tu punto fuerte es ser estratega, eso lo tendrás que poner en practica para aprender a dominar tu Akuma no Mi" concluyó la explicación Garp.

"Ya veo" entendió Raine.

"Quedate esta daga, Raine, esta será tu arma para empezar a familiarizarte con tu poder" le otorgo la daga que el había encontrado en la armería.

La daga era una fina cuchilla con una empuñadura con un par de gemas de color verde. Era ligera y de fácil manejo.

"Gracias Abuelo. La cuidare mucho" dijo Raine mirando la daga.

"Eso espero. Bwa ha ha ha ha" rió Garp.

"Vicealmirante. Ya estamos llegando a Marineford" avisó el vigiá a Garp.

"De acuerdo, preparaos para desembarcar" avisó el vicealmirante a sus hombres.

"Si, señor" gritaron sus hombres.

"Raine, eso es Marineford. El lugar donde se encuentra la base de los marines. A partir de ahora va ser tu hogar" le enseño el abuelo a su nieto.

"Es increíble" dijo Raine sorprendido.

Marineford tenia forma de media luna; quedando una bahía al frente. Dicha bahía poseía una gran cantidad de cañones y colosales muros que cerraban el puerto, completamente poblados con cañones. La estructura más prominente de la isla era un castillo que se alzaba por encima de la isla, ese castillo era el cuartel general de los marines.

"Mañana visitaras el castillo y conocerás a la persona que te educara a partir de ahora" le explicó Garp a Raine.

"¿No me vas a entrenar tú?" le preguntó Raine.

"No, por tus talentos y tu Akuma no Mi, hay una persona que te ayudara y entrenara mejor que yo" respondió Garp.

"¿Como es esa persona?" pregunto Raine.

" Es una persona muy segura, además es la principal estratega de los marines. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Su carácter es bastante similar al tuyo" le explicó Garp.

"Me muero por conocerla" se alegró Raine después de la explicación de su abuelo.

**Espero que os guste. Enviadme vuestros OCs. Me gustaría que algún OC de marines aparezca de niño como amigo de entrenamiento de Raine, como en el caso de Coby y Helmeppo. En edad poner su edad y 10 años menos. La ficha para Ocs esta en el primer capítulo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews y Ocs.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
